


Of Shields and Jewels

by BippittyBoppityGoAway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom! Bucky, Dom! Steve, Other, Punishment, Safewords, Spanking, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BippittyBoppityGoAway/pseuds/BippittyBoppityGoAway
Summary: The reader may have fucked up an important mission and endangered her life. Her doms definitely do not approve.





	Of Shields and Jewels

"You dumbass!" Natasha mutters as we hide in a dark alleyway.

"Hey! I didn't screw up that much!" I say as I try to catch my breath.

She scoffs, "The FBI is hunting you down for jewel theft, you screwed up that bad."

"I still completed the mission. I found out that HYDRA was using those jewels to make weapons," I respond indignantly as I call Director Fury, "For fuck's sake, Fury! Pick up!"

"He's not going to pick up, Marie. Just call Steve or Bucky and get it over with," Nat comments.

I sigh and dial Steve's number, "Hey, Steve, can you come pick Nat and I up? I found what I needed--" I pause, "but I kind of got caught by the FBI...Thank you."

Natasha looks at me, "So?"

"They'll be here to pick us up. Buck and Steve aren't at all happy with me though, " I say, worried about the punishment that I'll undoubtedly receive from my doms. 

Nat puts her hand on my shoulder, "Hey, it won't go beyond your limits and you can safeword out if you need to."

I nod as I see the nondescript car pull up to the alley. Bucky gets out of the passenger side door and I move to get in the newly emptied seat. he grabs me by my shirt collar and gestures for Natasha to get in. Bucky opens the backseat passenger door and gently pushes me in, getting in beside me. We quickly buckle our seatbelts and Steve takes off towards the Avenger's Tower. I squirm nervously but Bucky gently squeezes the back of my neck with his flesh hand. 

"Bucky? Are you going to get rid of me as your submissive? I mean I just royally fucked up--" I cut myself off when he pulls me closer.

"Doll, we would never get rid of you. Also, you know better than to degrade yourself. you are not a fuck up, you just made mistakes," Steve says sternly, looking into the rearview mirror. 

I meet his eyes but soon look down, "Yes sir."

We finally pull into the garage of the tower and Nat heads off towards her floor as I wait for Steve to put up the keys. He turns towards me, "How many of our rules did you break tonight?"

I look down at my feet but he lifts my chin so I'm looking into his eyes, "A lot of them. I put myself in danger, endangered my friend, degraded myself, and attempted to lie to you by calling Fury instead."

Bucky hums quietly, "And do you think you deserve a punishment?"

I whimper but reply, "Yes sir."

Steve and Bucky look at each other for a moment before Steve speaks, "I want you to go strip and wait in the bedroom. I expect you to be kneeling in inspection position."

I quickly make my way up to our floor and strip out of my tactical suit. I kneel in the center of the room with my legs spread and arms above my head as I wait for them to come in. 

They finally open the door after what seems like hours but was only ten minutes at most. Bucky runs his hand up my spine before saying, "Sweetheart, you know that you'll always be our best gal even when you misbehave, right?"

I lean back into his touch slightly, "Yes sir."

Steve pulls out a length of soft but strong rope, a belt, a blindfold, and a vibrator. He shows them to me, "What are your safewords?"

"Yellow for slow down, red for continue later, and black for stop now sir," I reply quietly. 

"Good girl. I want you to kneel over the spanking bench," Bucky says as he helps me to my feet as Steve stands next to the bench with the rope. I kneel over the padded surface as they guide me into position and tie me down. The blindfold is tied around my head so I can't see or move. 

Bucky rests his metal hand on my back, "You will be getting two spankings. One from each of us, doll."

I whimper as Bucky brings his flesh hand down across the middle of my ass. He quickly sets a fast-paced rhythm, alternating between cheeks. Bucky waits until my ass is crimson and I'm begging before he moves to my sit spots. 

"Please sir! I'm sorry! Please, it hurts!" I cry out as he starts on my sit spots and thighs.

"It's supposed to hurt, doll. Ten more from me and then Stevie's going to give you some with the belt," Bucky replies and I whimper. 

He lands ten more blistering smacks to my thighs and I let all my body weight rest against the bench as he rubs my back soothingly for a moment.

I hear Steve stand up and feel a second hand on my back as one hand is being taken off. He doubles over the thick leather belt that he uses for punishments before addressing me, "You will get fifteen with the belt. I want you to count each one. Is that understood, sweetheart?"

I whimper, "Yes sir."

Steve starts at the top of my ass as I yelp and almost forget to count, "One sir."

He gives me four swats in quick succession, barely giving me time to count. I struggle to count the fifth one through my sobs. I also wonder if that serum made him a harder spanker and vow to set the belt on fire if I ever get the opportunity. I squirm as the belt starts landing on my sit spots and thighs. As he reddens the new areas, Steve starts lecturing, "You know better than to endanger your life. We would be devastated if we lost you. To top it all off, you decide to try to hide it from us. Did you not trust us to take care of it? Did you think we wouldn't eventually find out?"

As the last hit lands, I blubber, "Fifteen. I did trust you sir. I was just trying to avoid punishment. Please sirs, forgive me."

Steve rubs my lower back as Bucky unties the ropes and removes the blindfold, kissing me. Steve speaks up, "We've already forgiven you. You took you punishment well, so I'll give you two options. One, you get fucked by both of us, but you don't get to cum. Two, you get fucked by and dildo and get to cum."

I look down and reply, "I don't deserve either option sir. But I will go for some awesome super soldier cuddles."

They laugh before Steve replies, "As you wish."

I look at him incredulously, "Did you just quote The Princess Bride at me?"

Bucky chuckles, "And our lovable brat is back."

Steve leaves to get a washcloth while Bucky manuevers me so I'm leaning against his buff chest. Steve comes back with the washcloth and gently wipes the sweat off me, "You were so good. You're our best gal, always and forever."

I hum quietly and pull Steve closer, "My wonderful super soldier pillows. It's nap time."

Steve deadpans, "It's 1 am."

"It's ultimate nap time," I reply sassily. They chuckle at my antics but move under the covers with me. I cuddle into them, "I'll always be your best gal, right?"

They kiss my shoulder, "You are our best gal. No matter what."

I hum in reply and drift off to sleep.


End file.
